The Winner
by cleotheo
Summary: When the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, finds the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, playing cards in the head dorms with his friends, she finds herself embroiled in a game of strip poker with three handsome Slytherins. But who will emerge the winner? Suggestive, fun, little Dramione one shot.


**A/N - This is a fun, lighthearted one shot. It's a bit suggestive, so if you don't like that sort of thing, it might not be the story for you. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Head Girl, Hermione Granger returned to the head dorms to find yet another poker session taking place between the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and his two best friends, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. The games were a regular occurrence, but Hermione put up with them in order to have her own friends over to the head dorms. If she didn't complain about Draco's poker nights, he couldn't complain when she invited her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley over to hang out. At least that was her theory, it didn't often work as Draco was always complaining about her friends.

"Ah, perfect," Blaise called when he spotted Hermione. "Be a good girl Granger and bring us the bottle of firewhisky we've left in the kitchen."

When Hermione turned to glare at Blaise, hands on her hips and a furious expression on her face, Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"You're in for it now, Blaise," He said through his amusement.

"What?" Blaise asked innocently. "What have I said?"

"Firstly, I am not your personal maid," Hermione snapped. "I am not here to fetch and carry for you. Secondly, even though you're an adult, you're still in school and hard alcohol is banned. As Head Girl, it's my duty to confiscate any contraband liquor."

"Oh no, you don't," Draco cried, jumping to his feet and running after Hermione as she stalked off into the small kitchen alcove attached to the common room in the head dorms. "The firewhisky is mine, Granger," He said, snatching the bottle from Hermione's hands.

"You're Head Boy, Malfoy," Hermione pointed out. "You shouldn't have alcohol in the castle. You're supposed to enforce the rules, not break them."

"Breaking the odd rule won't kill me," Draco replied with a cheeky smirk. "It won't kill you either, Granger."

"I don't break rules," Hermione argued.

"Really?" Draco's smirk grew wider as he took a step closer to Hermione, pinning her against the kitchen counter behind her. "Have you really never been tempted to be naughty just once?" He asked, his grey eyes locked on hers. "Not even just a tiny bit?"

Hermione shook her head slightly as she tried to clear her thoughts. It was hard to think with Draco pressed right up against her. Especially when all she wanted to do was jump the sexy blond wizard, strip him of his clothes and have him make mad, passionate love to her right here on the kitchen table. However, those were not appropriate thoughts for Hermione to be having so with a great deal of effort she pushed them down and tried her best to look unaffected by the blond's closeness.

"I don't break the rules, Malfoy," She said firmly. "I'm a good girl."

"Good girls are always the best to corrupt," Draco replied in a low voice that almost had Hermione buckling at the knees. "Although, I don't think you really are a good girl, Granger."

"Why not?" Hermione asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"Just a feeling I have," Draco replied with a casual shrug as his eyes flicked hungrily over her body. "I think that there's more to you than meets the eye. I think under this prim and proper exterior is a wild thing waiting to be released."

"Wild?" Hermione teased, warming up to the flirting that had quickly become a part of their routine now they lived together.

"Very," Draco whispered, leaning closer to Hermione and ever so slightly brushing his lips against her ear. "Care to let your wild side out, Granger?"

Hermione's throat went dry as Draco pulled away far enough so they could look into each other's eyes. Hermione could clearly see the lust in his gaze, and she was guessing her desire was just as evident as the blond's. They wanted each other, there was no question about that, it was just a matter of who broke first and made the first move. Just as Hermione was thinking about throwing caution to the wind and kissing the blond, Draco inched his head towards her.

"What the hell are you two up to in there?" Theo suddenly called just as their lips were about to meet. Theo's call broke them out of their trance and Draco hurriedly backed away from Hermione.

"Nothing," Draco called back to his friend as he grabbed some glasses and went back into the common room.

Hermione took a few moments to get herself back under control, before she also went into the common room. Draco had now opened the firewhisky and all three boys had a glass of the amber liquid sitting beside them.

"Are you going to turn us in?" Theo asked warily.

"Not tonight," Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Cool," Theo breathed in relief. "Do you want to join us for a game?"

"Do be so stupid Theo, girls can't play poker," Blaise snorted.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned, her hands going back to her hips as she glared at Blaise again.

"Do you never learn, Blaise," Draco muttered as his best friend was once again lost about what he'd said to anger Hermione.

"Girls can play cards just as good as boys," Hermione huffed.

"But yet you're too chicken to prove it," Blaise taunted. "Come on Granger, put your money where your mouth is and join us."

"I don't gamble," Hermione replied. She knew the boys didn't play for big stakes, but she'd still seen the money they sometimes ended up winning and losing and quite frankly, it was more than she could afford to lose.

"Fine, no money," Blaise offered.

"You need an incentive to play for," Theo whined. "Playing for the sake of it is never any fun. It's only fun when you've got something to win or lose."

"How about making it strip poker," Draco suggested, giving Hermione a wicked smirk. "Whoever wins the hand, keeps their clothes on and the losers each lose one item of clothing. By the end, whoever has the most clothes on is the winner."

"You expect me to strip off in front of you three?" Hermione snorted.

"It'll only be if you lose," Draco pointed out. "And you can play, can't you, Granger? Or were you just making your mouth go?"

"I understand the game," Hermione admitted. "Granted, I've never played, but I understand what to do."

"So you'll play?" Draco asked, the challenge evident in his voice.

"I'll play," Hermione answered with a nod.

"Excellent," Blaise crowed as Hermione settled down to join them in their card game. "I've always wanted to see the Gryffindor Princess in all her glory."

"Dream on Zabini, it won't happen," Hermione replied with confidence as Draco shuffled the cards and began to deal.

"Let's see, shall we?" Blaise retorted as he picked up his cards and the game began.

The first hand went to Draco, and much to the boys' frustration all Hermione removed was her cardigan, while Blaise and Theo removed their socks. Blaise won the second round, meaning Draco shed his socks and Theo removed his jumper. When it was Hermione's turn to remove her clothes, she slipped off one of her shoes.

"Hey, that's not fair we took off our socks as a pair," Blaise protested.

"That's your problem," Hermione replied with a careless shrug. "The rules stated, losers must remove one item of clothing. My socks and shoes are coming off separately."

"Well that's a swizz," Theo grumbled.

"But the rules," Draco said, impressed with the loophole Hermione had found. "Let's carry on."

The next two rounds went to Draco, while Theo won the next one after that. In all that time, Hermione only removed her other shoe and her two socks. Draco had lost his jumper, Theo removed his tie and shirt while Blaise was minus his jumper, shirt and trousers.

"You're looking a bit chilly there, Blaise," Hermione said with a giggle as Blaise was down to his boxers.

"Laugh all you will, but you haven't won a hand yet," Blaise shot back. "And all your outer clothes are gone. Next round you lose, your shirt or skirt goes."

"If I lose," Hermione said as she picked up her cards.

"You'll lose," Blaise said confidently. "You're many things Granger, but a good poker player isn't one of them."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Blaise, but she didn't say anything as the hand got underway. Much to the boys' surprise there was a change of fortune and Hermione produced the winning hand.

"You were saying," She said, turning to Blaise with a wicked smirk. "You lose again, Blaise. Off with the boxers."

"How about I just give you a peek at the good stuff?" Blaise questioned as beside him Draco pulled off his shirt, while Theo slipped out of his trousers.

"That wasn't the deal," Hermione replied, trying to keep her focus on Blaise, despite the fact Draco was now sitting opposite her with no top on.

"Suck it up, Zabini," Draco said. "Get your pants off and get out of the game."

Shaking his head, Blaise got to his feet and giving Hermione a smirk, he removed his boxers. Hermione barely glanced at Blaise, before refocusing on the game in hand. Huffing with annoyance, Blaise plonked himself down on one of the sofas, placing a cushion over his lap. From his position he could see Hermione's hand and he could see how she played, that was when he realised that she knew exactly what she was doing. Either she'd lied about never playing before, or she was just a natural player. Either way, she won the next hand and it was Theo's turn to remove himself from the game.

"I can't believe this," Theo grumbled as he quickly shed his boxers and covered himself with a cushion from the sofa. "I've lost to a girl."

"And now this girl just has one more Slytherin to take care of," Hermione said, focusing all her attention to Draco, who was now sitting in a pair of black boxers.

"Don't get too cocky, Granger," Draco warned. "You've only won a couple of hands."

"And now it's time to win another one," Hermione announced with a wink as she picked up her cards.

Sadly for Hermione, she didn't win the next hand. When Draco set his winning hand down on the table in between them, he couldn't help but give her a smug smirk.

"Come on then, Granger. You know the deal, you lose one piece of clothing."

Hermione rolled her eyes as all three boys watched her eagerly. However, instead of removing her shirt as they all expected, Hermione slid her hands up the back of her shirt and unclipped her bra. She then wiggled out of the lacy, purple material, pulled it out of her sleeve and dropped it beside her.

"Wow, I love it when girls do that," Theo whispered.

"Very hot," Blaise agreed, his eyes glued to Hermione's chest in the hopes he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Now it will be even sweeter when you have to remove your top," Draco said, giving Hermione a long, lustful gaze.

Hermione felt a flush of arousal at the way Draco was looking at her, and she felt her nipples harden. Luckily her top was thick enough so that it wasn't evident to everyone in the room just how turned on she was.

"Let's wait and see, shall we," Hermione replied.

The next hand went to Draco, and again the boys expected her to remove her shirt. However, she once again foiled them and reaching under her skirt she slipped out of her matching purple knickers. Like her top, her skirt was more than enough protection and even though she was now not wearing underwear, it wasn't obvious in any way. However, she knew it was over if she lost just one more hand.

"Tease," Draco taunted, his eyes lingering on Hermione's knickers which lay beside her other discarded clothes.

Hermione merely laughed at the blonde as she refocused on her next hand. Happily for Hermione, her luck returned and she won the final hand easily. This time she was the one wearing the smug smirk as she won and Draco was forced to shed his remaining item of clothing.

"Come on Malfoy, don't be a sore loser," Hermione said. "Pay up."

"As you wish," Draco announced as he got to his feet.

Unlike with Blaise and Theo, Hermione's eyes were glued to Draco as he pushed his black underwear down his legs. Unlike Blaise and Theo, he also didn't rush to cover himself up. He was quite happy to let Hermione get a look at him in all his glory. And he was quite a sight, Hermione was very impressed and really struggled to keep her hands to herself as she carefully got up and gathered up her discarded clothes.

"Very nice," She whispered to Draco, her tongue darting out and licking her lips appreciatively. "And let that be a lesson to you all," She added in her normal voice. "Girls are just as capable as playing poker as you boys."

"Are you leaving?" Blaise asked, obviously disappointed that the brunette witch was exiting without giving them even the slightest flash of her flesh. "Do you not want a rematch?"

"I think I've proven my point," Hermione replied with a smirk. "Night boys, sweet dreams."

Giving Draco one final examination, Hermione turned and darted up the stairs that led to the bedrooms. Back in the common room, the three boys watched her go. Blaise and Theo were wistfully thinking about what could have been if the luck had been on their side, while Draco was deciding that he was going to be the one to crack first. He wanted Hermione, and he was sick of dancing around the situation. He was going to get what he wanted, and he was more than confident that Hermione was more than ready to end the months of flirtation they'd been indulging in and get down to the main act.

"Are you going to get dressed, Draco?" Blaise asked, breaking into the blond's thoughts.

"Yeah," Draco replied absentmindedly as he yanked on his trousers, not bothering with his underwear.

"More cards?" Theo asked.

"Not tonight," Draco said, finally turning his attention back to his friends. "I've got something I need to take care of."

"We noticed," Blaise muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend, as he quickly hurried Blaise and Theo out of the common room. He then quickly used magic to tidy the place up and return the firewhisky to the kitchen, before heading off upstairs. The second he entered the landing, he could hear the shower was running, although Hermione's bedroom door was wide open. Just as he was about to peer inside, Hermione strolled out of her room in just a towel.

"Is your game over?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Suddenly talking all of Blaise and Theo's money wasn't quite as appealing," Draco replied. "It was much more fun trying to remove your clothes."

"And you still never achieved it," Hermione said with a laugh. "Poor Malfoy."

"It wasn't too bad," Draco said with a shrug. "True, I would have liked to have seen more, but I've got a good imagination. I can easily imagine what's under that towel."

"Why imagine when you can see the real thing?" Hermione whispered flirtatiously as she toyed with the knot keeping the towel closed.

For a second, Draco thought Hermione was going to drop the towel there and then, but she just laughed again and sauntered off towards the bathroom. When Hermione entered the bathroom, Draco thought his chance with her had gone, when suddenly her towel came flying back out into the landing.

"Oops," Hermione cried, poking her head back around the door. "I seem to have dropped my towel. Can you give me a hand, Malfoy?"

"I can give you more than a hand," Draco replied with a saucy grin.

"Good boy," Hermione purred, before her head disappeared back into the bathroom.

With a low growl, Draco picked up Hermione's towel and followed the sexy brunette witch into the steamy bathroom. He might not have won the poker game, but his luck was definitely in. Finally, he was getting what he'd wanted for months and it was all down to a simple game of poker.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N 2 - I just want to share some good news with my wonderful readers. This morning I had a PM to inform me that I'd been nominated for the 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' Fall 2016 Dramione Fanfiction Awards, and two of my stories have made it to the finals.**

 **Best Crime/Mystery Fic for Femme Fatale.**

 **Best Potion/Spell Accident Fic for Future Adventures.**

 **I was really shocked and incredibly flattered by the news, and I want to thank my readers for their support. If anyone wants to vote for me (voting closes on the 28th October), I'd be thrilled. But even to be nominated is such an honour, and it really does make it all worth it (especially this year when things have been difficult at times thanks to some unsavoury people).**

 **If you want to vote, use this link just remove the *.**

 **htt*ps:/*goo.*gl/for*ms/Rfr*1KF2lv*J2g9fY*63**


End file.
